Ode to the most beautiful creating in the world
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: There is something a certain mister Grissom has to tell a certain miss Willows.


**Ode to the most beautiful creating in the world.**

_Note: God, FF is finally being normal again. Wanted to publish this about three hours ago, but the document manager was being annoying. Anyway, here it is! Just wanted to write something sweet for today. Enjoy, and have a very nice Valentine's Day. x.  
Summary: A certain mister Grissom loves a certain misses Willows. And he wants to tell her just how pretty she is. _

Gil Grissom walked into the break room, not paying any attention to anything. That was until he saw her. She was sitting on the couch, reading a science magazine while drinking her coffee. Her black tank top and jeans were simple, but made her look as gorgeous as she always did. Her strawberry blonde hair fell loosely over her shoulders, looking silky as always. He wondered how long he could stand in that doorway before she would notice him. When her tongue quickly slipped over her upper lip, all Gil could think about was the feeling of that tongue entangled with his. Valentine's day was a day Gil wasn't too pleased about. He hated the commercial thought behind it, and if it hadn't been for Catherine, he probably would have remembered that it was Valentine's day.

But Catherine loved Valentine's day. And that was why, despite the fact that Gil hated it, he was determined to do something special for her. Catherine still hadn't noticed him, and Gil figured it was about time she would. He cleared his throat and said: "Catherine? Can we meet in my office, please?" Catherine raised her eyebrows, what wasn't unnoticed by Gil. He pretended not to notice it to, and walked to his office, making sure he was inside before Catherine was.

As soon as Catherine stepped into his office, he pushed her against the door to close it. While his left hand locked the door, his lips crashed on hers. After a couple of seconds their lips parted, and Gil looked into the surprised blue eyes of the woman he loved. She smiled and said: "And for what did I deserve that, mister Grissom?"

Catherine was curious to his answer. She knew he hated Valentine's day, and it wouldn't even surprise her if he would've forgot it.

Grissom knew that now was the time to do what he wanted to do. To tell her what he wanted to tell her. He still had her pinned up against the door of his office when he started talking.

"I did that because I wanted to tell you something. I wanted to tell you that you're the most beautiful woman in this world. I love your hair. I love its colour, I love the way it shines.. I love to touch it. I love you eyes, the sparkle it shows when your happy.."

Gil paused for a while when he saw a little tear forming in Catherine's eye. He gently wiped it away before continuing. "I love your cheekbones. I love your gorgeous lips. Every single time I get to kiss them, I'm happy that it's me who's allowed to do so. I love your gorgeous neck. Especially when it has my lips on it. I love your breasts, they're so perfect. I love your belly. I love your hands… My skin burns every time they touch me. I love your legs. Your legs beat Adriana Lima's by far."

A soft chuckle escaped from Catherine's mouth when he said that. Not only because she thought it was cute, also because she was surprised that Gil actually knew who Adriana Lima was.

"I love your butt." His hands slowly slipped to her back, resting on her butt before continuing. "I love your back. I love the freckles that cover your body. I love everything about you. And I know you know that I love you. But I wanted to let you know that I still think there isn't a woman in this world that is more beautiful than you. Inside and outside."

Gil was glad the words had finally left his mouth. And according to Catherine's smile, it were good words. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him lightly on his lips before she whispered: "That's the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me."

Gil smiled and answered: "It's the truth."

Catherine smiled and bit her lip before saying: "I think it's time for your present for Valentine's day. I wanted to wait until we got home. But I guess I can give it to you here as well."

Confusing spread over Gil's face as Catherine's hand sled down his chest until it reached the bend of his trousers. She unbuttoned his jeans gently, still looking into Gil's eyes. They widened as soon as he felt Catherine's hand on his hardening cock. "Hmm.. I got a feeling you like this, mister Grissom?"

Catherine slowly grabbed his collar with her free hand, and led him to the chair that was the closest to the couple. She pushed him into it, and lowered herself before pulling his boxers down in one simple movement. He knew what she was planning to do when she felt her warm breath on his cock and her hand stroking it softly. He made a mental note in his head to tell her about how much he loved that certain quality of her as well as soon as she was finished.

**End.**

_Note: Liked it, hated it? Let me know! x._


End file.
